


The 20 Moments Phil Thought About

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cute, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Eventual Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Honestly Way Too Fluffy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil's ready to ask Dan to be his boyfriend. These twenty moments are running through his head as he works up the courage.





	1. Chapter 1

Phil was ready to ask Dan to be his boyfriend. They were in the car on the way to a dinner outing Phil had planned, and he was replaying moments in his head. Specifically, the moments in which he knew he wanted to be more than friends with Dan. Here’s twenty of those moments.

They were at a scary movie. Dan was so immersed in the suspense, he hadn’t eaten any popcorn or drank anything. Just as Phil was starting to worry about him, the movie took off with a huge scare. He quickly glanced over at Dan to see him gripping the sides of his face hard enough to leave a mark. Hesitantly, Phil reached over and pulled one hand away from his face, holding it at his side. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

They were at Vidcon. Dan was lost in a crowd, so he had called Phil. They stayed on the line through chaos and panic until, finally, Phil caught sight of Dan’s tall figure. Dan ran towards him and they hugged as if they had been separated for years, even though it was only five minutes. Phil could feel Dan crying in the crook of his shoulder.

They were leaving the train station to film a Pokemon Go video, and they were greeted with pouring rain. Phil was sad that they couldn’t film, so Dan took him to Starbucks. They ended up staying there for hours, sat in a cozy corner, chatting about nothing.

Dan was having a really bad day and didn’t want to be seen by anyone. Phil let him borrow his sweatshirt so he could put the hood up and hide. Dan was so grateful to have a friend like Phil, his mood flipped immediately. He kept the sweatshirt on, though, it was cozy and it smelled good.


	2. Chapter 2

The power went out in the apartment. Dan, being scared of the dark, took all of the flashlights he could find into his room. When Phil was in need of one, he went to Dan’s room and saw him curled up under the blankets, shaking. He joined Dan in the bed and rubbed his back until he fell asleep. 

Phil accidentally fell asleep editing a gaming video. When he woke up, he was on the couch under his duvet with a cup of coffee on the table next to him. When he asked Dan about it, he found out that not only had he carried Phil to the couch, but he had also finished editing the video.

One of Phil’s distant relatives had died. They weren’t close enough for Phil to be devastated, but he was in a gloomy mood. Just before he left to go home and see his family for a week, Dan pulled him into a hug and whispered “I love you,” so quietly it was barely even audible.

Dan was on vacation with his family and posted a selfie he took with his dog, Collin on his Instagram story. Phil, having just woken up and still being fairly groggy, replied “You’re adorable.” When he later realized what he had said, he was mortified, but Dan just giggled.

They were in an elevator that broke down, causing Dan to have a panic attack. Phil didn’t know what to do, as they were stuck and all he had on him was his phone, so he hugged Dan close and hummed softly. An hour later, the elevator was fixed, and they were still cuddling despite having both calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in an elevator that broke down, causing Dan to have a panic attack. Phil didn’t know what to do, as they were stuck and all he had on him was his phone, so he hugged Dan close and hummed softly. An hour later, the elevator was fixed, and they were still cuddling despite having both calmed down.

When Dan got no sleep due to a nightmare one night, they made an agreement that they could come into each others’ beds at night, no questions asked. The next night, Dan came into Phil’s room crying. Phil just held Dan’s hand and whispered, “Need anything?” to which Dan said no, and they both fell asleep soon after.

Phil had the flu and passed out in the kitchen. When Dan found him, he panicked. After calming down, he woke Phil up and brought him to his bed. “You okay?” he whispered into Phil’s ear. Phil smiled, grabbing Dan’s hand. “Better now.”

Dan was still at uni, and he was having a breakdown in his dorm at midnight. He called Phil, who, without hesitation, drove there. He rubbed Dan’s back and let him cry into his shoulder until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2012, and Dan was freaking out about the shipping and stalking and was ready to give up Youtube. Phil held him close and said, “It’s hard, I know. But you change lives, Dan. You’ve changed mine. Please don’t give up.” Needless to say, Dan cried pretty hard at that. 

Phil felt like a massive idiot after messing something up during his live show. “They hate me,” he had said. Dan wasted no time in compiling his favorite heartfelt, kind comments from all of Phil’s videos and showing them to Phil to remind him how much they definitely didn’t hate him. 

They had just finished up a baking video and Phil was attempting to clean up. He ended up spilling a bag of flour on the counter. Dan came into the room to see Phil pouting, covered in flour. “How are you doing in here?” he asked with a giggle. “It isn’t funny,” Phil grunted. Dan walked up to him and dipped his thumb in the powder, swiping it across Phil’s nose. “Hey!” Both of them were covered in flour less than ten minutes later.

Phil caught Dan watching his videos at 3 a.m. “What are you doing?” he asked. Dan responded with, “Don’t judge me. I can’t sleep and your videos are calming.” Phil didn’t judge. He climbed into Dan’s bed next to him and paused the video. He rubbed Dan’s arm and told him to go to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Right after filming the Just Dance video, Phil started coughing uncontrollably. “Are you okay?” Dan asked. “Uh, I don’t know,” Phil replied. Dan sat him down and helped him take deep breaths before grabbing him a glass of water. “Maybe next time we should think twice before doing physical activity.” They both laughed.

A fan brought them friendship bracelets at a meet-and-greet, not expecting them to wear them or anything. In the next gaming video, everyone spotted the matching knotted strings around their wrists.

It was one of those days. Dan couldn’t find the motivation to move from his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was numb. Once 12 p.m. hit and Dan still hadn’t made an appearance, Phil got concerned and went into his room. When he saw what was going on, he silently put a glass of water and some snacks on Dan’s bedside table. “Any other way I can help?” he asked. Dan just started sobbing. “I don’t deserve you,” he had repeated. It hurt Phil’s heart. “Dan,” he replied, “I love you, okay? You mean more to me than anything else in the world. You’re going to get through this.” So, he had kind of crossed a platonic line there, but it was true, and he had to help Dan. 

Neither of them were completely sure why they were at the opera, but they tried their best to pay attention. About an hour in, however, Phil could feel himself getting sleepy. The next thing he knew, he woke up cuddled into to Dan’s arm in his seat. “Oh, sorry,” he whispered. Dan just chuckled and wrapped an arm around him before turning back to the stage.


End file.
